Black and Brown and Blue
by Cy Fur
Summary: A study on power, and what it means, exactly. May have triggers for self injury and sexual assault. Larxene/Namine.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them. **

Nobodies don't bleed. A black fluid drips out sluggishly, rather like gelatin, but nothing near as satisfying as blood. So when Namine draws Larxene, she makes sure to be meticulous about it. It's hard to find the right, exact shade to match the ichors, but she gets there, eventually. A layering of black and brown and blue, of all colors. She watches Larxene slink about, and sees the curve of her hip, the bend of her elbow, and she draws it. It turns out that the eyes are the hardest part of Larxene to get right. Just the right amount of blue and green, as well as the sparks that seem to dance behind them.

Larxene is the one guarding the little witch today. Well, not toDAY, as it were, as the sun never shines in Castle Oblivion. But the Nobodies persist in using terms like Today and Tomorrow, even though for all they know they are stuck inside a timeless bubble. They even sleep and eat, when their Not-Alive, Not-Dead bodies tell them to. But the girl is quiet, scribbling away on the pad of paper, and so all Larxene needs to do is look up now and again to make sure she hasn't escaped. She doesn't notice anything is… off, until she sees the drip of black gelatinous fluid on the page of her book. Then her cheek begins to throb, and she feels the Not-blood dripping down in a mockery of tears.

"You little bitch!" Larxene drops her book, heedless of the damage it will cause to the spine, and stalks over to Namine. She grabs her sketchpad and yanks it out of her hands, making it fall on the floor with her pencils in a clatter of wood. "How dare you lay a hand on me." She forces Namine to look her in the face, and stares into those faded blue eyes.

"I haven't touched you," Namine says quietly, and keeps staring placidly into Larxene's eyes. She is playing the heartless role well, right now, but Larxene can see a flicker of sorta-kinda emotion behind her eyes.

Larxene grabs the sketch pad and shoves it in Namine's face. There is a drawing of Larxene, full of the woman's sharp, dangerous beauty, and a dripping black cut across one sharp cheekbone. "You call this not touching me?" She demands. She's gotten so used to faking emotions that she almost sounds like she has them. And she does feel a flicker of something that may be anger; for all she knows, the little bitch left a scar on her face.

"I haven't touched you," Namine repeats stubbornly, still staring up into Larxene's face.

Larxene lets go of Namine. In her free hand, she begins to gather up a ball of electricity, enough to fry the little bitch's eyes in their sockets like eggs.

"Marluxia wouldn't like that," Namine says quietly, "and neither would Xemnas."

Larxene scowls, but Namine has her. So she closes her fist and takes the lightning back into her skin, then tears the sketchbook in half. "If I ever catch you working one of your little spells on me again, you will be very, very sorry," She hisses, and stomps back to the chair, pressing her gloved hand to the cut on her cheek. It's starting to close, thankfully. Nobodies heal quickly.

Namine, it seems, has another sketchbook. Once again, she works quietly and slowly. This time, Larxene doesn't feel any sharp pains, and the older woman looks up often enough to check. Namine is still working on whatever it is she is working on when the shift changes, and Larxene stalks out, trying to ignore the little memory of gratitude in the back of her mind. Something about the little witch girl gives her the _creeps_, inasmuch as anything can.

Namine's next drawing takes a lot more effort. For one thing, she isn't entirely sure what Larxene looks like under her black coat. She has to approximate and guess a few times, and she uses herself (albeit blushing as she holds her own breast in her hand to get a better understanding of how they… work) to figure out the other bits. Her Other had a few memories, of locker rooms and slumber parties, but it helped if you had a basic feel. She has to imagine some things as well, because she can't exactly imagine asking Larxene to take off her shirt to show Namine what the exact color of her nipple is. So Namine (once again, blushing) uses herself as a basic guideline.

Larxene is in the shower when the first cut opens, on the flat area above her breasts. She doesn't really notice it (Nobodies are rather dulled to pain) until she sees the black… goo circling the drain. It can't be her courses; she isn't' due for them (for some reason, female Nobodies get courses. Well, Larxene does. She doubts Namine is old enough). Frantic fingers pat along her whole body, until she comes upon the cut. There's another one, between her breasts, although that one is leaking Not-blood at a much more sluggish rate.

Larxene doesn't even bother to put any clothing on. She just teleports into Namine's pale, over-bright bedroom. She isn't surprised to see the girl sitting on her bed and drawing, but she doesn't care about that right now, because she is angry enough (and who knew the memory of anger could feel so much like the real thing?) that she doesn't even know what she is going to do next. How dare this little _bitch_ even think to lay hands on her! Or magic, or anything else. In her anger, she shoves Namine back onto her back and leans over her, still naked, and glares, their faces no more then an inch apart. Kissing distance, some tiny remnant of her Other whispers in the back of her mind. "What did I tell you?"

"That if you ever caught me working one of my spells on you I would be very sorry." Namine's voice is a monotone as she stares up into Larxene's eyes. It doesn't escape her notice that Larxene is naked, but the other woman is so caught up in the memory of anger that she doesn't notice the way the girl is looking at her. The Not-blood from Larxene's cuts drip onto Namine's white dress, leaving dark stains, like ink.

"You're gonna be sorry," Larxene growls, and she isn't sure why she does what she does next. She kisses Namine. She kisses her hard and aggressively, and it is no doubt the girl's first kiss, judging by the way she squeaks and opens her mouth in shock. Larxene feels a piece of her power come back, and she smirks. "I just stole your first kiss," She practically purrs, one sharp nailed hand moving to Namine's leg. "And here you thought your…" She makes a face, like she smells something bad, "_hero_ would be the one to do it." She presses one finger to Namine's lips, delighted (as much as she can be, at any rate) by the way Namine's eyes seem to get shinier in the light. "If you ever do anything else to me again, I'll take something else. Something… more important." She crudely grabs Namine's breast, then opens a portal, returning to her shower.

Namine takes in a deep, shaky breath and reaches for her sketchpad. First black, then brown, then blue… She closes her eyes, remembering the feel of Larxene's body against hers, and once again, she begins to sketch, careful to duplicate every bony curve and sharp angle.

Larxene wakes up in what might be thought of as "morning" to a bed soaked with Not-blood and an ache low down in her belly. Once again, she suspects her courses, but this time, it is a deep cut, right above the sparse, curly blond hair between her legs. She growls and presses the sheet against it to staunch the bleeding, then opens another portal, right onto the girl's bed.

Namine sleeps like a child, curled in a ball with her pillow clutched to her chest. If she had any maternal instincts, Larxene thinks she might feel them now, staring down at this skinny little girl-child, all long legs and sharp angles. But Larxene has no such instincts. So instead of being woken up by a soft kiss on the forehead or the shake on her shoulder, Namine is woken up by the cold air across her legs, breasts, and belly as Larxene tears her nightgown off of her.

"What do you hero will think, when he finds out you're not some sweet, blushing little virgin?" Larxene croons, crawling over the girl. She forces her legs open and jams a finger into her, and is surprised to feel that she's soaking wet. "Little whore, what were you dreaming of?"

Namine doesn't say anything, just closes her eyes and groans. She whimpers when she feels something tear inside of her, and hisses when Larxene's thumb brushes against her clit. Her hands grip the sheets as her hips rise up to meet each of Larxene's brutal thrusts, and Larxene is vaguely surprised to feel the muscles gripping her twitch at the approach of orgasm.

Larxene pushes and pulls Namine towards her orgasm, pressing with her thumb and curling her finger to press against her G-spot. Anatomy is anatomy, whether you've got a working heart or not. So she can nudge and push Namine towards an orgasm. She stills her fingers when she feels Namine start to shudder, and grabs the girls chin with her clean hand. "Look at my face, little witch," She says in her usual cruel tone, all mocking laughter and boredom. "Remember that _I'm _the one who gave you your first fuck, not your sweet little hero." She spit's the last word & presses down on Namine's G-spot and clit at the same time, while her eyes are locked with those faded blue eyes.

Namine's back arches and her fists clench as she comes, wailing. She closes her eyes, and Larxene lets her, because she's… imprinted, although that sounds too much like something to do with ducks. When Namine finally calms down, Larxene makes a great show of pulling out her wet and slightly bloody finger and wiping it on the sheets, no doubt where Marluxia will see it. She looks at Larxene, and there are tears dripping down her face. Purely a physical reaction to the pain, obviously, since she can't actually feel strong enough to cry, but oh does Larxene cherish the… idea that those tears represent.

Larxene thumbs Namine's face, tasting the tears. They taste very, very faintly of sadness, which tastes like stale chocolate. She grabs one of Namine's breasts and twists the nipple cruelly, then gives her a chaste, motherly kiss on the forehead. "If you magic me again, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you bleed, and then I'm going to fuck your ass until you can't walk straight. Do you understand?"

Namine nods, still crying silently. She watches Larxene open a corridor and leave, then rolls onto her belly and grabs her sketchbook from under her pillow. Black and brown and blue….


End file.
